


Korvira Prompts by Angel

by Angel_of_the_Starz



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Gyms, Kissing, Kissing Booths, Modern Era, Oneshot collection, Tumblr Prompts, korvira, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:43:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_the_Starz/pseuds/Angel_of_the_Starz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Korvira tumblr prompts. Tags will be updated for each oneshot if necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt # 1: Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: "Here's a prompt! How about a fic where Korra walks in on Korra working out and tries to seduce her, but it just gets awkward and adorable XD"

Korra looked up and smiled when she caught site of a very muscular girl working out, lifting two sixty-five pound dumbbells. Their eyes locked.

"Hey, nice figure," Korra called out. Her eyes trailed over the bulging muscles that continued to move the dumbbell. "And, I'm not talking about your stance." She winked before smirking.

The muscular girl smirked back in response all the while continuing to lift weights. She didn't say anything in response, or give a body gesture to show indifference. She just remained silent.

Korra tilted her head to the side, and squinted her eyes. She put her infamous half-smile on display. "You must be very skilled to have those muscles." She bit her lower lip. The muscle girl did the same. "I hear the human tongue is one of the strongest muscles in the body. Are you talented in that area as well?"

The muscular girl dropped her dumbbells before walking over. Korra found her feet, moving forwards as well. She closed her eyes and pursed her lips a bit before leaning forward.

"Korra, what are you doing?" Asami asked while walking into the room. The Avatar jumped before turning away from the mirror. She placed a hand over her heart and breathed deeply.

"Warn me, next time," she panted. Korra cleared her throat. Her cheeks turned a bright red as Asami continued to stare. "I was just…" She looked down at the two dumbbells by her feet. "Lifting weights," she said slowly.

"Do you always talk to yourself when you do that?" Asami asked with a laugh.

"Not always." She felt her cheeks begin to burn. She turned away and ducked her head so that the engineer wouldn't see her reflection in the mirror. "Let me just finish this set, grab a quick shower, and then we can head out to Air Temple Island," she rushed.

"I'll just wait outside."

Korra tossed a wave over her shoulder. "Thanks for letting me use your gym again," she called out.

"Anytime." Once the door to the room closed Korra lifted her head and stared at her reflection in the mirror.

"Next time you practice your seducing skills Korra, make sure you're at the Sato Estate alone," she muttered to her reflection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i went in a slight different direction than the prompt but i hope the anon still likes it. To make it clear in case you all are confused, Korra is seducing her reflection in the gym's mirrors.


	2. Prompt # 2: Kissing Booth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from dailyau tumblr – “Making out with a hot stranger at a kissing booth AU.”

Kuvira crossed her arms over her chest, tapping her foot impatiently as the man behind the game booth placed three balls onto the counter. She handed him a yuan before picking up the first ball. Drawing her arm back, lifting her left foot off the ground, balancing on her right, she took a deep breath, stepped forward, and tossed the ball.

It whizzed into the booth and knocked the glass bottles off of the stool. The man running the game took a small step away. She repeated the same action, knocking over another set of glass bottles. On the last turn, Kuvira threw with as much power as she could. Upon impact, the three glass bottles shattered, and the ball ricotched off of the back wall. The man running the booth gave out a yelp as she ducked and covered his head. The ball flew past him and out into the open air. Asami quickly lifted her right hand and caught the ball, all the while holding a stuffed polar bear underneath her left arm, and taking a sip of her slushy that was in her left hand. 

“Winner...” the man mumbled. He slowly peeked up from behind the booth and handed Kuvira stuffed badgermole. She growled under her breath as she snatched the item from his hand. Turning on her heel she marched away, with Asami walking behind her.

“You need to get rid of your anger,” the engineer suggested.

“I’m not angry,” Kuvira spat as she marched forward. Those attending the carnival, who happened to be in her path, quickly moved out of the way, when they noticed the frown set upon her face. A few children ran crying to their mothers, burying their faces into their legs when she glared in their general direction. Asami quickly followed, muttering apologies to every person she passed.

Gradually Kuvira slowed to a walk, eventually coming to stop in the middle of the fairgrounds. She held up the badger mole in her face, looking at her reflection in its black plastic eyes. Her frown slowly faded, presenting the bags and dark lines underneath her eyes. “I’m just…”

“I know,” Asami answered gently. “How about some lunch? I have enough for the both of us.” Reaching into her pocket she pulled out two yuans, one green and one blue. She waved them in front of Kuvira’s face, taunting her. Kuvira half smiled before gently pushing her hand away.

“I’m not really hungry,” she answered with a shrug. “I just want to go.”

“But this carnival is to help the Foster Care centers in the city,” Asami reminded her. “Okay, how about just one more booth?”

Kuvira sighed hard. “Fine, one more.” She frowned when she noticed a sly smile forming on the engineer’s face. Looking over her shoulder, she tried to find the attraction that her friend had in mind, but only found kids rides in the vicinity.

“Perfect. There’s a kissing booth over there.” Asami took a sip of her slushy and pointed over to the stall with her elbow. “You can kiss out your frustrations,” she suggested.

Kuvira blinked. “What?”

“You and Baatar Jr broke up three weeks ago,” she reminded her. “He’s in a different city and you’re essentially free. You can do whatever you want.” She stuffed the two yuans into Kuvira’s back pocket, before slapping her on the ass. She then grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her forward. “It’s only a yuan. Let’s go.”

“This is a bad idea,” Kuvira muttered. She dug her heels into the ground, trying to slow their jaunt over to the Kissing Booth. Asami grunted softly as she exerted more pressure, pushing forward. Small divots popped up in the grass, trailing from Kuvira’s heels.

“It’s a good idea,” Asami insisted. “Trust me.” She steered Kuvira towards the back of the line. “Just one quick kiss and then we can go.” 

Kuvira passed Asami her stuffed badgermole before scowling and crossing her arms over her chest. The more the line moved, the more her frown deepened. Asami tried to make light of the situation, pushing the stuffed badgermole into Kuvira’s face, prompting her to practice. While it did get her friend to smile, it didn’t really help her mood. Kuvira’s stomach dropped the minute the girl in front of her kissed the guy behind the counter and moved out of line.

“You’re turn,” Asami said happily. She reached into Kuvira’s back pocket and placed the green yuan onto the counter. Giving Kuvira a gentle nudge, who in return, sent her a harsh glare, she stepped to the side of the line. Kuvira rolled her eyes before facing forward. The guy looked at her expectantly. 

“So, we just kiss?” she asked. “That’s it?”

“That’s right,” the guy answered with a nod. “Except my shift just ended.” He gave her a goofy smile as the curtains to the side of the booth parted. He stepped back as an athletic woman ducked low underneath the wooden beam. “Have fun, Korra,” he said to the darker girl, patting her on the arm.

“You need some chapstick Bolin,” she answered with a laugh. “How many times has Opal been in line?”

“Don’t worry about it,” he answered stiffly. The two high-fived each other. Korra held the curtain out and stepped to the side to allow Bolin to pass through. The minute she dropped it, and it swung back in place, she pulled a small tube of chapstick out of her pocket and applied some to her lips.

Kuvira watched with a raised eyebrow as Korra moved towards the front of the booth. She smiled brightly, her blue eyes glowing underneath the shadows of the booth. She leaned forward and rested her arms on the counter, causing her muscles to flex. Kuvira couldn’t help but watch, captured by the movement.

“Hey,” Korra said softly. “It’s your turn.”

Kuvira blinked before clearing her throat. She lifted her chin and raised an eyebrow, taking in the entire booth. “So…what’s the deal?” she asked.

Korra smiled before running her tongue down the inside of her cheek. “This is a kissing booth,” she said slowly. Kuvira rolled her eyes and glared, which caused the athletic woman to smile even more. “It costs a yuan for a kiss. You can be as generous or a stingy as you’d like to be.” She pointed to a generic looking board sitting on the counter. It held a picture of lips along with yuan sign. “It’s all for a good cause.”

“Generous?” she repeated with a scoff. Kuvira crossed her arms over her chest and read the sign. Looking over at Korra out of the corner of her eye, she raised an eyebrow. “Does that mean tongue?”

The darker girl’s smile slowly formed into a smirk. She shrugged her shoulders before picking up the yuan that was on the counter, slipping it into a jar on a shelf behind the counter. “I was talking about the money, but whatever you want is fine with me,” she said with a wink.

Kuvira frowned, anger racing through her veins. She tightened her arms over her chest, exhaling sharply through her nose. “I’m just doing this because my friend told me to.”

“Whatever you say,” Korra answered nonchalantly. Kuvira growled which caused the other girl to go into hysterics, bending over the counter and slamming her hand against the surface. Kuvira looked over her shoulder at Asami and rolled her eyes. The action was lost on the engineer who was gazing at her work phone, which didn’t upset Kuvira. She knew that her friend was the CEO of company and would have to drop everything to check her emails and electronic files as often as she could.

“What is it?” Korra wheezed, wiping a tear from her eye. She placed a hand over her chest as she cleared her throat. “What’s making you so nervous? Are you worried about catching something? Or are you worried that you’ll like it?”

Kuvira smirked, which caused the other girl to blink in shock at her rapid change of emotion. “You can’t be that good,” she sneered.

Korra’s wide grin slowly melted into a gentle one. With a jerk of her head, she motioned over Kuvira’s shoulder. “Then you obviously haven’t seen that line behind you.” Kuvira slowly turned and made a sound of surprise when she noticed the line, mainly filled with woman, and a few men, stretching far across the lawn. “Time’s a wasting.” Korra clapping twice, caught her attention. “If you’re too scared you can just drop the money and run,” she suggested.

“I’m not scared,” Kuvira muttered. She placed her hands firmly onto the table, and leaned forward. She noticed Korra smirking once more before shutting her eyes and lightly pecking the darker girl on the lips. The minute she pulled away, she felt a tug in her chest, a spark zipped across her lips, and pulse speeding up. 

Korra’s smirk had disappeared when she leaned away. She pulled her lips into a straight line before dragging her tongue across them. Kuvira’s hands began to shake, her breathing wavered. The two stood in silence, staring at each other. Kuvira slowly swallowed, the only sound she registered was her rapid heartbeat, and everything else seemed muted. The minute Korra’s lips twitched, Kuvira leaned in once more, capturing her lips. Korra groaned quietly and pressed in harder, placing a hand on Kuvira’s cheek.

Their lips eagerly slid across each others, never parting for the other to take a breath. Kuvira inhaled deeply through her nose, before brushing her tongue against Korra’s plump bottom lip. She gasped in shock, her eyes widened when she felt a gently bite on her thin lower lop. Kuvira quickly pulled away, her lip parting from Korra’s with a pop.

“Happy now?” Kuvira mumbled, her cheeks turning the lightest shade of pink. Her chest heaved as she gasped for her. Korra nodded slowly, her eyes never leaving the girl in front of her. She reached up and wiped her lips with the back of her hand. Kuvira frowned before doing the same motion. She paused when she felt a sticky residue on her skin, instantly recognizing it to be chapstick when a fruit smell wafted into her nose. Again, they stared at each other. Slowly, the sounds of the fair – customers yelling, children crying, and the grinding gears of the rides – came rushing back. Finally, Kuvira broke their impromptu staring contest, frantically reaching into her pockets.

Korra looked over to the left, across the fairgrounds to Asami who was talking quietly with Bolin. The engineer looked in her direction and caught her eye. “Thank you,” Korra mouthed. Asami lifted her slushy high into the air, before winking. 

“Hey,” a girl shouted, tapping Kuvira on the shoulder. A handful of yuans peeked out from in between her fingers. “Some of us want to-”

“Zip it,” Kuvira snapped, smacking the girl’s hand away. “I have ten yuan’s worth of kisses. She slapped a blue yuan onto the counter. “That was one.” Korra cried out in surprise when Kuvira grabbed her firmly by the collar, pulling her into another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally. this prompt collection was just prompts in general, but I changed it to Korvira prompts because I wanted to write more Korvira works. Some of these oneshots may expand to a story in the future.


End file.
